inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Raimon
Basic Information ---- *'Name': Tyler Raimon *'Gender': Male *'Position': Forward/Midfielder *'Number': 14 *'Element': Fire *'Team': Raimon, Inazuma Japan ---- Background Tyler Raimon is a Main character in Inazuma Eleven Another World and was a forward for Team Flare and Raimon, as well as the Captain of Inazuma Japan, Chrono Storm and Earth Eleven. He was a member of the resistance and played a major part in helping Gouenji to collect intel. In GO, he goes under the name William Speedstar during his investigations. In Kessho no chaos he is a main character and a forward for Golden Warriors He has been Chaos' best friend ever since they were kids Profile "A striker with a burning passion. His abilities are sure to set you ablaze." Personality Tyler is rather playful and is never really serious until the situation demands him to bring his A game. Tyler is a really big football fan. He is really kind towards people but loses his temper when his friends are injured, especially on purpose. He is the type of person who never gives up at anything except maths. Appearence Tyler has an average height and build. He has dark skin, brown eyes and black hair. He is 14 and 34 in Shinsei Raimon. Plot (Inazuma Eleven Another World) A universe where the events of Inazuma Eleven played out a lot differently. While it may not seem like it at the start, the differences become a lot more obvious. Season 1 Tyler is famous in the youth football world for his multiple titles with Team Flare in Okinawa. After a year of playing football abroad Tyler returned to play for Raimon, a team of underdogs in hope of finding his brothers. The team was surprised to hear that Natsumi was in fact Tyler's adopted sister. Season 2 With the attack of Aliea Gakuen, The Inazuma Caravan set off on their journey. Season 3 In Season 3 Tyler was a candidate to play for Inazuma Japan and was placed in Inazuma Japan B of which he led. Later he was chosen to represent Inazuma Japan along with other players involved with the match. Chrono Stone Set during the summer break after graduation, everyone seems to have forgotten football with only Tyler and Endou remembering it. Endou Kanon comes back in time to help them defeat El Dorado, an organisation trying to erase football from existence but when things take a turn for the worse, Raimon has to come together and travel through time in an attempt to save the world! Movie Inazuma Eleven GO: Grand Celesta In Inazuma Eleven Another World, the grand celesta tournament happened 10 years earlier. Members of Inazuma Japan were invited to the Prime Minister's house, seemingly to do with the FFI but where shocked to see players from other countries. When they arrive they discover the entire FFI tournament was set up to find the Earth Eleven, the team that would go on to represent the entire planet. Tyler is chosen for the team and becomes the team's captain. Hissatsu Anime Only: SH Triple Boost (With Kidou and Gouenji) SH Holy Break (With Dylan and Aphrodi) OF Illusion Ball Special Ability One of the reasons he is good at football is because has the ability to copy someone's movements in no time due to his visual comprehension skill. This also includes Hissatsus. He only has to see a technique one time to completely copy it and make it his own. His copying ability doesn't stop there as he copies the technique, but can modify it to his liking for example making it faster or putting more power. This mean that when his opponent makes a move, he can transcend them easily. His ability of course knows some barriers, as he cannot copy Premier League or stronger players than himself. However with enough mental preparation he is able to push his limitations although it has severe physical consequences afterwards. Keshin KH Majin Phoenix Gallery Tyler adult.png|Tyler adult tyler 2.png|Inazuma japan Tyler_Raimon_sprite.png tyler_raimon.png|By Crystal (Thanks ^^) tyler char design new.png|Tyler In Yu gi oh Z Game appearence Trivia Tyler was actually based on me ^^' Category:Fanmade Character Category:Fire Element Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max Character Category:Captains Category:Protagonists Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Aura Blast User Category:Team Flame Category:Hakuryuu14 Category:Lightning Tournament Category:Male